


The Strawhats Pokemon Trainer

by Derra



Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derra/pseuds/Derra
Summary: After traveling through various regions on the pokemon world and wining multiple tournaments Kimi gets caught in a strange storm and ends in an island on another world. Now she sets out to explore this new world and hopefully find a way home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Strawhats Pokemon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> I originaly posted this fic on ffnet. After a log hiatus I've decided to edit and continue it and I'll be updating it both here and on ffnet.

Gold Roger, the “King of the Pirates” achieved it all, whealt, fame and fortune. His last words inspired adventurers around the world to sail the seas.

"My treasure? Why, it’s right where I left it...It’s yours if you can find it… But you’ll have to search the whole world!"

The world has entered the pirate era.

* * *

The storm was raging around her.

Kimi was a 17 years old girl with sky blue eyes that turned stormy when she was angry and light blond hair that reached her mid back pulled into a ponytail with bangs hanging on both sides of her face and a small fringe. She was a tall girl, 176cm (5'8''), and wore a wine colored t-shirt with long flowing sleeves that ended past her hands and had three holes up the arms with cloth strings tying the two halves of the sleeves, bell-bottom dark blue jeans, trekking boots, four leather bracelets on her right wrist, her new model red x-tranceiver on the left one, a black and red cap and a black and red backpack with one diagonal strap from shoulder to hip and an horizontal one around her middle.

She had been lounging on the beach on Vermilion City after winning her seventh pokemon tournament when professor Elm had called. He told her that a strange storm had appeared around the Whirl Islands and that ships couldn't get through it. He hoped that she, having been there before on her travels trying to complete the pokedex, goal she had already achieved for the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh,Unova, Kalos and Alola regions, would be able to pass and see what was causing it.

So here she was, holding with all her strength onto her red gyarados while he tried to get her to safety during the biggest thunderstorm she had ever seen, with twelve meter waves trying to bring them under. Usually this wouldn't be much of a problem for an aquatic pokemon, much less a gyarados, but if he went underwater for too long his trainer would drown, so he had to swim with his head above the water, and she could tell he was tiring fast.

They had been fighting the storm for at least two hours, and she had lost all sense of direction, when a massive wave, at least fourteen meters tall, pulled them under _again_ . Gyarados resurfaced as soon as he could and they came to face a wall of big and _sharp as hell_ rocks. Her gyarados mustered all his strength and managed to jump above them landing on the other side in the middle of a _big as a mountain whirlpool_ and they were swallowed by it.

“ _Well”_ she thought _“at least gyarados will be alright once he gets out of this and my other pokemon are safe inside their pokeballs”._ Then everything went black.

* * *

Kimi awoke to the sound of small waves and the sun shining on her eyes, she groaned and tried to go back to sleep but a loud roar had her alert and on her feet immediately. The first thing she saw was her red gyarados resting on the beach near her, looking tired but ready to attack whatever was behind her. She turned around and had to make a double take, there, in front of her, stood a treasure-chest/human thing with the biggest _green_ afro she had ever seen and a bunch of the strangest animals one could think of, and being a pokemon master that was saying something.

“Hello” said the thing with the afro “now that you're awake could you tell that sea king that brought you here to go away or something? Because it looks like it wants to eat us”

“¿Sea king?”

“Yes, that water monster behind you”

“That's not a seaking, it's a gyarados.” She explained, but seeing his scared look she turned towards her pokemon and saying “thank you for taking me out of that storm, now come rest a bit” she called him back.

“I don't know what you just did, but thank you” the afro thing said “My name's Gaimon, and you are?”

“I'm Kimi, and honestly, I think I'm lost, this looks nothing like any of the Whirl islands, could you tell me where we are?”

“Whirl islands? Never heard of them. This is a small uninhabited island in the East Blue.”

“East Blue? What continent is the closest?” Seeing his confusion at her question Kimi began to worry and decided to tell him about her pokemon and where she came from.

Gaimon told her he had never heard of such creatures or places before and explained how the world was composed of four seas separated by both the red line and the grand line. By the end of the explanation Kimi had a bit of a headache from all the new information. She told Gaimon she was going for a walk and went into the forest. Walking always helped her think.

“ _I've never heard of this place before and Gaimon doesn't know anything about pokemon, Kanto or any of the other continents I've been to, to top it of my x-tranceiver doesn't work, and this thing should work no matter how far from home I am. The storm that brought me here wasn't normal, probably caused by a strange pokemon like professor Elm thought. That leaves me with only one possibility, that storm sent me to a totally different world or dimension, whatever it is. It doesn't seem possible, but some pokemon have very strange abilities, and it's the only thing I can think of at the moment.”_

It was getting late and she wasn't getting anywhere thinking about it _“Aaah, well nothing I can do about it, so whatever happens happens, I'll just have to find a way back home if I can. It'll be just like a big adventure, and I have the six pokemon I usually travel with with me”_ (she had checked twice to make sure they were all there and alright), “ _so I should be fine.”_ And with that last though she went back to where Gaimon and his strange pets were.

* * *

It had been three days since she met Gaimon, in this time she had gotten to know him and he had told her the story of how he ended up living inside a treasure chest. They had talked about her problem and had agreed that if no one came to the island in a week's time she would go out on her own. He hadn't liked that, he understood her desire to leave and explore the world, and hopefully find a way home, but he said it was too dangerous to go out to sea alone and without a map. She understood that, and she kind of liked him and his strange pets, but she really wanted to go out and explore, and she knew her pokemon felt the same way, and anyway, from his reaction to her pokémon she was confident they could fend for themselves well enough.

She was strolling through the forest with her dusk lycanroc when a fox-chicken thing appeared and started walking and looking behind him untill she followed.

When she reached the big boulder Gaimon always looked at she heard voices.

“... Will you join us, uncle?” a boy about her age with a straw hat, black hair, a red shirt, blue sorts and sandals sitting cross-legged atop the boulder asked.

“You... you... you're inviting me?” Gaimon asked with tears in his eyes. “Thank you, but I can't go with you. Although I would like you to take Kimi here along.” He said pointing at her.

Suddenly the straw-hatted boy was nose to nose with her. Surprised she took a small step back and Lycanroc came to her side with a menacing growl, ready to defend her. The boy looked down into the wolf's eyes and then back up to hers. He must have liked what he saw because he backed off a bit and smiled.

“Alright, you can come with us. I'm Luffy, and that's Nami. Zoro is waiting with the boats, you'll be the new member of my pirate crew.” He told her pointing at an orange haired girl she hadn't noticed before. She had short orange hair and wore a short sleeved t-shit, a sort skirt and heeled boots, and was maybe a year or so older than her.

 _“Pirates?”_ she thought looking at Gaimon and then back at Luffy _“Well, Gaimon seems to like them, and if anything happens I can always get away on Gyarados”._

“Pirates, uh? Well, you seem like good people, so I don't see why not. But, if any of you hurt Lycanroc here or any of my other pokemon there will be hell to pay.” She told him pointing to Lycanroc and glaring a little. The boy, _Luffy, she_ reminded herself, took it in stride saying that if they were her friends then they were his friends too, but Nami seemed a bit more reluctant so on their way to the boats she explained what pokemon were, which calmed her down somewhat.

Once on the beach she released her other five pokemon so that Luffy would stop harassing her about wanting to see them. She laughed at the face Nami made when she saw Gyarados and said her goodbyes to Gaimon while the other two studied her pokemon. Then she called them all, except Gyarados, back (she would let him swim with them for a while at least, and she could ride on him if she got tired of being on a small boat for too long) The three of them got into the two boats and, while the other two said their goodbyes, she studied her new captain's first mate. He was a bit taller than her, not that the other two were short, Luffy was only a few centimeters shorter than she was and Nami was nearly as tall as Luffy. He had spiky short _green_ (natural orange hair she could kind of understand but _green!?_ ) hair and three earrings on his left ear. He wore a white t-shirt, dark green pants and boots, a green haramaki on his waist, and a dark green bandanna tied to his left arm.

“ _Well, here starts my new adventure, and something tells me it's going to be fun”_ she thought as they took off.


End file.
